Private Thoughts, Invading Minds
by gothina234
Summary: Reid is attacked and injected with a mysterious substance by an UNSUB. Reid realises that the drug has done something to him. Hunted by a man with strange powers, Reid realises he can hear the thoughts of others but struggles to stay alive. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**I had to do this, it was buzzing in my head and was screaming to be let out. I was also planning on doing a christmas one shot featuring Reid. It'll be a bit sad but also a bit nice. **

**I hope that you enjoy this and would love to know what you think.**

**Reviews are brilliant. **

**Note:- For those reading my 'What If' fanfics, I am now taking what if requests from people. So if there is an episode you wanted to go differently for Reid, drop me a message and I'll have it up for you. **

**All mistakes are my own**

**Enjoy!**

**Private Thoughts, Invading minds**

Reid was confused to how he had ended up on the floor not being able to move, he was confused to what the man above him was about to do.

**A few minutes ago..**

Reid leaned against the wall and tried to listen to the room where the voice was coming from, Reid couldn't hear the words clearly though. Reid pushed the door open with his gun halfway, he looked up and found no-one was in front of him. Reid took a tentative step foward and soon regretted his decision.

"Predictable" the voice laughed behind him before Reid felt two hands grip the side of his head. Reid froze as a sensation traveled through his body, a swift and unnatural numbness making his body useless. Reid let out a small whimper as he fell to the floor. Reid knew that his breathing had become shallow and his body was completely still, he could only move his eyes.

His eyes burned slightly as he was unable to blink. Reid knew the team would be at the scene soon but he knew what UNSUBs were capable of. He had entered the scene expecting it to be empty, it was a poor judgement. He didn't know where he had dropped his gun, it wouldn't be any use to him now though.

**Now**

"Dr Spencer Reid, I wonder what you will be like or even if you will survive" the man smiled at Reid as he picked Reid's badge from the floor

Reid wanted to scream at the man. He wanted to know why he couldn't move. He wondered if this was how comatose patients felt.

He analysed the man and was slightly scared at the words before he realised that was looking at him a familiar fascination that Reid recognised. It was the same look that Reid got if he found something that added to his knowledge.

"I apologise for paralysing your body, I assure that it's only temporary..well it is depending on how this experiment goes. This may hurt Dr. Reid but I need a little more background on my test subjects" the UNSUB smiled before he pushed Reid from his side and onto his back. Reid felt the man put his hand to Reid's forehead and look into Reid's eyes.

Reid barely had a moment to register the action when a pain exploded in his mind. He wanted to scream but he was unable to even let out a small whimper. He felt the pain move further into his mind and felt something pushing through his mind. The UNSUB drew back, Reid felt a sensation travel down the side of his cheek. He realised he was crying. He heard the UNSUB panting, his vision became blurry as he wasn't able to blink or wipe the tears away.

"You're perfect, your exactly what I've been looking! A genius with an IQ OF 187, your mind is alive with potential. I can't wait to see what you become capable of" the UNSUB laughed happily before running out of Reid's vision.

Reid couldn't understand how the unsub knew his exact IQ level or what he was talking about. Reid knew that the UNSUB's previous victims had not survived. They had all been injected with a foreign substance which had caused blood hemmorages and blood clots. Reid knew that the unsub was going to inject him with the same thing. Reid wanted to struggle, scream even beg for the UNSUB not to do it but he was still motionless. The only movement being the shallow rise and fall of chest as he breathed.

"I hope you stay alive unlike the others. You have the highest statistical chance of surviving this. This is going to make you so much better Dr. Reid, you'll be more than everyone else. You'll be like me and others" the UNSUB explained to Reid, Reid saw the syringe, he didn't want another drug forced on him.

The sharp sting in Reid's arm registered with him before he felt something ice cold pushed through his veins.

"I'll see you soon Dr Reid. Hopefully you won't be corpse when I do. I know that your team are going to be here soon and I wouldn't want to be at the end of Morgan's wrath. See you soon Dr. Reid.. Oh and if my experiment works to its prime result you shouldn't have to worry about becoming schizophrenic" the UNSUB told him before leaving Reid on the floor.

Reid felt himself trapped in his own mind, he could feel his body temperature fall and his body became cold as the sensation travelled through him.

**_What did he do to me_**? Reid thought as he found himself staring at a moldy ceiling.

"Reid!" a deep voice echoed from downstairs. Reid instantly recognised that it was Hotch.

He wanted to scream for help, he listened as door banged against walls as they searched the building. Heavy footsteps travelled up the stairs and came nearer.

"I got him!" Hotch yelled downstairs to the team.

Hotch ran over to Reid and noticed how pale he looked. The still look in Reid's eyes almost made him think that Reid was dead before he caught the shallow rise of the young genius's chest.

"Reid! Reid, can you hear me?" Hotch said as leaned over Reid. Reid moved his eyes to Hotch and Hotch saw them filled with uncontrollable fear. Morgan and Emily raced up the stairs and both stopped when they saw Hotch over Reid.

"Is he..dead?" Emily asked slightly afraid of the answer she might recieve.

"No he's got a pulse but I don't think he can move. I need some blankets from the SUV, he's too cold" Hotch ordered Morgan. Morgan bolted down the stairs to the SUV while Emily stood frozen at the door.

"Emily, come and talk to him" Hotch told her, she knelt over Reid so he could see her, he moved his eyes to focus on her. She held his hand but jumped slightly at how cold it was.

"Hey Reid. I know your scared but we're here now. Your going to be fine" Emily said before she stroked her hand through his hair.

Reid's eyes softened for a moment before they went still. Emily looked in horror as Reid's eyes rolled back.

"Reid!"

**Bad or good? I was slightly unsure about putting this up.**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you! Thank you so much for all your adds and reviews. They were like early Christmas presents, I am so glad that you all like this. **

**Things are going to get very interesting after this chapter so stay tuned. **

**Reviews made me smile and yes they really do make me to the happy dance. **

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Enjoy!**

Reid felt his mind explode again, the same feeling from before dug its way through his mind again. Reid opened his eyes and felt fear invade him again.

"Congratulations Dr Reid, your alive" the UNSUB smiled at him. Reid felt his hand twitch and realised that he was no longer paralysed. He felt a soft jolt of joy before the fear returned.

"What did you do to me?" Reid rasped, he tried to move quickly but found his body was too weak. He felt as if he hadn't eaten for days.

"I made you better. I'm not sure yet what you are going to be like but I can't wait to find out. I'm going to take you back to my home so you can recover properly. Your female friend will wake up soon after we leave" the UNSUB told him as he began detatching wires from Reid. Reid hissed slightly as he felt his IV being pulled out. He felt another pain down below but didn't want to think about what was being removed.

Reid looked to the floor and saw Emily unconcious on the floor.

"What did you to her?" Reid asked in a cold but brave voice.

"She saw through my little disguise , I had to knock her out Dr Reid. I've got a wheelchair waiting to take you away. Don't worry Dr Reid I won't do anything to you. Your much too precious to me now" the UNSUB smiled.

Reid looked at Emily and saw that she seemed to be breathing normal, he wanted her to wake up and be his saviour but he knew the chance of that happening was slim.

"Who are you?" Reid questioned. He wanted to know who this man was and why he was taking him. He remembered Hotch leaning over him, he remembered Emily trying to calm him but it was darkness after that.

"I am so sorry for not introducing myself, you can call me Adrian."

Reid was slightly relieved that he knew his attacker's name now. It was something that might help the team if he was able to get back to them.

Reid tried to struggle against Adrian when he picked up him up but he was too weak to do anything but try and move from his grasp. Reid's head slumped against the back of the wheelchair, he felt warmth as a blanket was placed over him. Adrian lifted his feet and placed shoes on them to avoid anyone stopping him.

"Please don't do this!" Reid pleaded as he felt the wheelchair begin to go foward.

Reid noticed that most of the staff were in a room trying to resuscitate someone. Adrian pushed him down the corridor and into a empty elevator. Reid had caught a glimpse of outside and knew it was night. Adrian was tapping his foot happily and whistling to the elevator music. Reid simply stared foward. The doors opened to reveal the underground parking level.

Adrian pushed Reid foward and parked him at the side. He came foward and looked at Reid.

"I'm going to go and get the car. Be a good little guinea pig and don't attract any attention" Adrian smiled before ruffling Reid's messy hair.

Reid watched Adrian walk around the corner and out of view. Reid took a weak breath before he tried to lean foward. Reid whimpered slightly as he felt thudding pain in his head. Reid knew it wasn't one of his headaches, this was something different. Reid leaned foward but felt his grip slip from the handle on the chair.

Reid fell to the floor and hit the concrete curb. He tried to crawl but slumped to the ground gasping at how much effort it took just to try that simple action.

A loud screech of tires brought Reid back from his thoughts. He looked up and saw a huge black SUV pull up near him.

"Reid? Reid!" Morgan shouted as he ran over to the young genius. Reid looked up and felt a small smile creep onto his face. Morgan was here which meant he was safe now. Adrian wouldn't be able to take him.

"Morgan" Reid whispered.

"Hey pretty boy, its good to see you awake man. What are you doing here?" Morgan asked urgently as he took off his jacket and placed it under Reid's head.

"Emily...the UNSUB knocked her out. He's here. Trying to take me" Reid said weakly.

Morgan unholstered his gun and moved to the wall next to Reid so he could get a full view. Morgan saw that Reid needed medical help and pulled out his phone to call the desk upstairs.

Reid watched Morgan bark orders down a phone. Reid felt so tired, he just wanted to sleep.

**Two hours later**

"Emily" Reid moaned as he opened his eyes. She had to be alright, it was his fault she had gotten hurt. Reid opened his eyes to see Emily and Hotch at either side of his bed. They both scooted foward to reassure the young man.

"I'm alright Reid" she smiled at him. Reid smiled at the knowledge that she was alright, he also smiled at the fact his body didn't seem to feel so weak.

"Where am I? What happened at the scene?" Reid questioned.

"We found you on the floor, you couldn't move when we found you and you were ice cold. I thought you was dead for a moment but thankfully you weren't. You became unconcious at the scene" Hotch explained as he handed Reid a cup of water. Reid took it and felt the glorious liquid run down his throat.

"He injected me with something" Reid said fearfully.

"It was the same thing that killed his previous victims but the doctors have been monitoring you and you have no after effects from the substance apart from one" Hotch answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Reid you've been in a coma for three weeks."

**Please press the review button for more or to see me smile**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, it had been a bit hectic around here. Christmas preparations combined with me being accident prone have delayed me. **

**Running into a glass door was not what I intended to do the other day but I still managed it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will probably be updating this next Tuesday as I'm with family for the next few days. **

**All mistakes are my own. **

**Enjoy and reviews are great. **

**Merry Christmas!**

"Three weeks? What did that injection do to me?" Reid asked as he tried to sit up from the dead, he tried before a familiar wave of weakness came through him. He slumped down in the bed and let out a fustrated sigh.

"Easy Reid. The doctor couldn't explain why you slipped into a coma. The only strange thing about your coma was that when they did a scan it showed a higher rate of brain function. The scan was telling us that you should have been awake and concious but you stayed in a coma. Reid, did Adrian tell you why he injected you?" Hotch explained to Reid, he saw how pale Reid looked and didn't like it.

Reid looked confused before his eyes flickered with recognition.

"He didn't say much at all at first but back at the scene he put his hand on my forehead. He said he needed more information. It hurt so much when he touched my forehead, it was like someone was driving a nail through my brain. It was strange. He knew stuff that he shouldn't have known. He knew about my IQ and that my mum was schizophrenic. He seemed estatic at the fact I was a genius. He pulled out the needle and injected me with something ice cold. I couldn't stop him, I couldn't do anything" Reid told them, his voice became slightly panicked as he remembered being unable to move.

"Reid, it's alright. Calm down, we will find out what he did to you and we're going to catch this is going to happen to you" Emily said as she held his hand, he felt slightly better when he felt her thumb rubbing his hand. It was sensation he could feel and it was calm and nice.

"Are you alright?" Reid said as he looked at the small bruise forming on Emily cheek, Reid knew that the unsub had hit her pretty hard.

"I'm fine Reid, I just wish I had been able to pull my gun out on Adrian. I'm sorry about letting him take you, I didn't  
>react quick enough" she said before giving a weak and guilt laced smile.<p>

"Emily please don't feel guilty. I'm just happy your alright. Thank you for talking me when I was couldn't move. It helped me calm down" Reid thanked before tightening his grip slightly on her hand. Reid felt safe with Emily and he always had felt safe with her. He knew she was the only one that would listen to his problems and not tell anyone. He trusted the others but over the years he had come to see her as his best friend.

He had taken out his rage on her when he was struggling with his addiction because she was the only one to confront him about his behaviour. He loved the fact that she wasn't afraid to confront him.

"We'll make sure this guy gets caught" Hotch said quietly, he saw how calming Emily was to Reid. He knew that they had their own connection and while it had taken a hit when he had faked Emily's death, it was staying strong now.

Reid coughed as he felt a dry tickle irritate his throat, he looked up moments later to see Hotch's with a cup of water in his hand. Reid reached for the cup and felt Hotch's finger's brush against his hand.

Reid yelped as he withdrew his hand from the cup, the cup fell to the floor causing a small bang to fill the room. Reid  
>gripped the sides of his head and whimpered as felt his mind burn and explode.<p>

"Reid! Reid!" Emily shouted as she tried to grab his hands.

Reid saw a flash and found images running in front of his eyes. Reid closed his eyes and found himself no longer in the hospital but walking with a gun in his hand. He felt scared and his heart was burning with grief, he had no control over where he was going. Reid was seeing through another person's eyes, he felt like a stranger. Reid's vision turned a corner, he looked down and saw Haley's bloody body. Reid felt the grief inside him grow before it became mixed with pure anger. His view changed and he caught a glimpse of someone in the mirror as he passed it. He knew at that moment what was happening.

Reid whimpered again as he saw a flash of white light, he opened his eyes and saw the hospital room. Two hands were trying to help him. He felt sobs run through his body as fear, anger and sorrow struck him.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Hotch said loudly as he gripped Reid's face in his hands in order to get him to say something.

"I'm so so so sorry, I saw her" Reid sobbed as he could control the foreign emotions inside him.

"Who?" Hotch asked confused.

"Haley" Reid whispered before he felt himself being pulled back into the darkness.

Reid closed his eyes knowing that he was falling unconcious. He swore Emily's voice echoed in his head before he succumbed to the darkness but he didn't understand what she meant.

'You are too important to me to die.'

**Please review and hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would have posted it earlier but I watching a brand new episode of Sherlock. The only problem though is when I'm watching it you always wonder what would happen if you put Reid and Sherlock in the same room. **

**Enjoy **

**All mistakes are my own**

**Reviews are brilliant**

_'I hope my shift ends soon. Working in this place is becoming unbearable.'_

_'I want my mummy and daddy. It hurts.'_

_'There was nothing more I could have done. Who am I kidding? I could have listened to Gregory when he told me insert the _  
><em>tube. It is all my fault.'<em>

_'Why is it always you?'_

The voices echoed through his mind, they each had their own voice to them but it was only the last one that he recognised. Reid opened his eyes and Emily found Emily staring back at him, he noticed that her hand was running over his hair in a soothing motion. He had to admit that it was nice.

"Hey Reid" she smiled, her voice told Reid that he had been unconcious again. He just hoped that it wasn't as long as before.

"I'm sorry that I keep doing this to you all" Reid apologised. He felt stronger than before but his head felt horrible. The voices he had heard before had disappeared now. He had two theories on why he was hearing them but one of them was impossible and the other would mean he had finally cracked. Hearing voices was a characteristic of being schizophrenic. He didn't want to be crazy.

"It's okay Reid. We will figure out what that drug did to you. You became frantic and then you just passed out. Do you know what happened?" Emily asked, she was still stroking her hand through his hair. Reid closed his eyes for a moment and took a small deep breath.

"When I touched Hotch my head just exploded with pain but it was strange. It was like I wasn't here anymore. I saw Haley but not with my own eyes. It was like I was seeing it through Hotch's eyes when it had actually happened. Emily, I'm scared" Reid told her before looking down. He was slightly ashamed of being scared, he was an FBI agent. He should be stronger than this.

"Shhh...It's alright Reid. The doctor wants to run a few more test but they won't be for a few more hours. Does anything hurt?" Emily asked. Emily decided to try and soothe Reid before asking him any questions. What he had just told her sounded impossible. She would settle it later when he was feeling better.

"I have a pounding headache but everything else feels strangely normal" Reid tried to joke. Emily let out a small smile before moved her hand away from his hair and to a small cup of water. She held it away for a moment.

"As far as I'm concerned you feeling normal is a good thing" she said before handing Reid the cup of water. Reid felt the soothing effects of the water almost immediately. It even helped soothe the pain in his head.

"Thanks Emily" Reid thanked as Emily took the cup from his slightly shaky hands.

"Why do call me Emily? I don't think I've ever heard you call me by my surname before" she asked.

"Just seems nice to call you that. Prentiss seems too professional besides I like calling you Emily" Reid answered before he let out a small yawn.

"Are you tired?" Emily said surprised.

"Just a tiny bit."

"Reid, get some sleep. It seems that your body needs it. The tests are in a few hours so someone will wake you up then. Go to sleep Reid" she ordered him softly.

Reid chuckled slightly before letting himself slip into a peaceful slumber. He knew better than to argue with Emily.

xxx

Reid awoke to find himself being wheeled into a small white room. He winced when someone started to shine a light into his eyes.

"What's going on?" Reid asked before he tried to move. Reid found himself unable to move in the bed. He looked down and saw that he was restrained to the railings. Reid forced himself to become more alert and awake as he tried to free himself from the leather restraints. He also noticed that he was dressed in scrubs and had been placed in shoes. He knew that this meant they were planning to take him somewhere.

"He's awake" a rough voice said before an older man came into view. The older man looked at him for a moment before he nodded to one of the others.

Another man who looked to be in his late 20's produced a needle from his jacket pocket and began to walk towards Reid.

"Get away from me! SOMEBODY HE-" Reid screamed before a large hand clamped over his mouth preventing him from calling out for help. He knew that they had something to do with Adrian. It was the old man's hand over his mouth. Reid breathed heavily though his nose as he saw the man in his late 20's drawing liquid from a vial.

"Don't worry Spencer Reid. We know all about you, you will be fine. You will fall asleep after this and everything will be fine" the older man told him.

Reid tried to plead but his plea's for help only came out as strangled noises. Reid felt his headache return as he screamed against the hand.

Reid felt a strong pressure build in his mind, it kept building and building. Reid felt a rush of relief as the pressure  
>suddenly exploded in his mind.<p>

Reid felt the bed he was tied to whip to the side and smash onto the floor, glass scattered across him and the floor as the windows exploded. Reid winced when he felt some glass bite into his skin. Reid felt his arms and legs fall to his sides as he felt the straps loosen on his wrist and ankles. Reid looked up and found two of the men were unconcious on the the floor while another was slumped against the wall with blood making its way down his cheek.

Reid pushed himself up and stood up. He looked around and was confused at the state of the room. The windows had all been blown out while objects were now scattered and broken across the room. A light panel was hanging from the ceiling, the room literally looked like it had been bombed.

Reid decided he needed to get somewhere safe. He knew there was one place he could hide, there was one place that he felt safe. He searched one of the men for anything he could use, he felt a pang of joy when he found car keys. He just needed to find the car they belonged to.

Without a second thought Reid bolted out of the room. He stopped for a moment when a flicker of his headache returned but shook it off. He needed to get out of the hospital, it was too public.

_Just run_ Reid thought.

xxx

Emily had been relieved from Reid's bedside by Rossi about an hour after Reid had fallen asleep again. She had spent the last two hours in the waiting room. She couldn't go home knowing Reid was ill. It felt wrong and it felt like she was abandoning him again.

Emily's thoughts were disturbed by a loud muffled bang. Emily got to her feet but fell to the floor when her head suddenly filled with an unbearable pressure.

**I hope you liked it. I already have half the next chapter typed up so I might be updating this tomorrow. I got a bit carried away today with my writing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so thanks to bad night time television and having problems sleeping at the moment, I decided to update this a few hours later instead of tomorrow. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovely readers. **

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Reviews are always appreciated and plus each review makes me do my happy dance. I also just realised I'm too hyper at 3.00am in the morning. **

**Enjoy!**

Emily felt as if something was drilling into her brain as she clutched the sides of her head with her hands. She closed her eyes and was met with flashing images running across her mind.

The first image was of a frightened Reid restrained on a hospital bed, she winced as another image flashed across her mind. It was Reid looking at a room that had been destroyed. The next image flashed across, this one showed her apartment.

She gasped as the pain subsided, she opened her eyes to find herself staring up at the waiting room ceiling. Her vision blurred for a moment as she sat up but she easily dismissed it. She had felt worst than this before after a night out. Emily rubbed her head for a moment as she tried to get rid of the last of the pain. It washed away as fast as it had arrived. Emily pulled herself to her feet and looked outside to see that everyone was rushing around. Rossi entered the room a second later and gave a her a worried glance.

"Emily, are you alright?" he asked her as he noticed her cheeks had drained of any healthy colour.

"I'm fine. Just got a little woozy. Why is everyone running around?" Emily asked him, she wanted to move onto another subject. She had no idea what had just happened to her, all she knew was that it had hurt like hell.

"One of the hospital rooms has been completely destroyed and Reid is missing. I think he was taken by the three guys that came to take him for his scan. I knew something didn't feel right with them" Rossi explained to her.

Emily didn't miss the guilt in his voice.

"What do you mean Reid is missing? What happened to the room?" Emily panicked to Rossi. She couldn't believe that Reid was missing again.

"There was nothing to indicate a bomb or anything like that. One of the guys is dead, whatever destroyed that room blasted that guy into the wall so hard that it broke his neck. No one can find Reid, he wasn't in the room and none of the security staff have been able to locate him" Rossi said before running his hand through his hair quickly in anger.

"This is my fault. I should have gone with him!" Rossi yelled angrily before collapsing into one of the chairs.

"Rossi this isn't your fault. They seem to want Reid for something and I can guess that it's not a good thing. I need to check out the room. Are you coming or not?" Emily told him as she began to make her way out of the door. Rossi was at her side within a second, he pointed her towards the room.

Emily walked in and found herself unable to speak. The room was the exact room she had seen in her head. This had been the second image, the first time she had seen the room Reid had been restrained to the bed that was currently on the floor. She walked around to the bed and saw the four identical leather straps she had seen in her head.

"Don't ask me how but I think I know where Reid is" Emily realised.

xxx

Reid was parked outside of the one place he knew was safe. Reid jumped out of the car and made his way upstairs to Emily's apartment. He couldn't go back to his apartment. Adrian seemed to know details about his life that he only shared with those he trusted, if Adrian knew details like that the odds were probable that he knew where Reid lived. Reid reached Emily's door and started to pick the lock.

"Sorry Emily" he said to himself as he heard the lock click. Reid walked in and noticed that an alarm was beeping next to him. He typed in the six digit code that Emily has given him, he knew that one of the reasons she trusted him with it was the fact he was one person who could never forget it.

Reid closed the door, he stood in the hallway for a moment feeling slightly guilty. He wasn't used to breaking and entering into a friend's home.

Reid walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He ripped the cap off the top before letting the cold and wonderful liquid run down his throat. He smiled slightly when he finished the bottle, he felt a little bit of energy return to him. He let himself slide down till he was sat against the refrigerator. The cold metal soothed him slightly.

_Meow!_

Reid jumped slightly at the noise but relaxed when he saw Sergio run into the kitchen. The cat looked at him strangely before walking over to Reid and nuzzling his hand.

"Hey Sergio" he smiled before giving the cat a few strokes behind the ear. The cat purred for a moment before it placed itself next to Reid. Reid chuckled as the cat reminded him of statues he had seen in books about ancient egypt. Sergio acting as his guardian.

Reid knew he could do worse.

Reid closed his eyes and rested. Why was this happening to him?

Reid knew that he needed something to defend himself with and he knew exactly where to get such an item. Reid traveled into Emily's bedroom and looked under her bed. He smiled when he saw the box, he pulled it out and opened it to reveal a gun and a clip of bullets. Reid slid the clip into the gun and made sure it was ready for use. He switched the safety on, he didn't want to accidentally shoot himself.

Reid was about to put the gun in the back of his belt but stopped when he heard the door open. Reid grabbed the gun and put it in front of himself. Reid crawled into the corner with the gun and waited. He heard the door close and two sets of footsteps approach the bedroom.

Reid held the gun halfway up, he was about to pull it up all the way but stopped when he saw who had walked in. Reid lowered the gun to the floor and let out a little sigh. He saw Emily and Rossi whip round to face him, they both noticed the gun in Reid's hand.

"Why did you come here Reid?" Emily asked as she holstered her weapon.

"This is the safest place I know."

**I know the ending is a bit..gooey but I am in a sweet mood.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Firstly let me apologise for not being able to update this but my internet was gone for a while and I wasn't able to update. I'm very sorry. **

**I should have this finished by Sunday, I was going to post the rest of the chapters today but I have spotted a flaw in the plot and I have to go rewrite a few things. It's a whoops on my part.**

**I don't think this was some of my best writing but I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**I don't own criminal minds, CBS does. **

**All mistakes are my own and reviews are great.**

"Reid, you shouldn't have left the hospital. You should have found one of us" Emily told him as she took the gun from his hands. She looked up at him and saw how scared he looked. She swooped down and gave him a bear like hug, she just wanted him to be safe. Reid stayed in her arms for a few more moments before retreating to his own personal space.

"Why did you come here?" Rossi asked curiously. He knew that there were places much more safer than Emily's apartment.

"I feel safe here, I don't know why. They know where I work, they know where I live. I came here to try and get away from them" Reid explained before he tried to stand up, he started to sway slightly. Rossi quickly grabbed his arm and put a hand on the young genius's back to keep him upright.

"Woah easy Reid. Maybe you should sit on the couch" Rossi said. Reid nodded and relaxed into the sofa.

"Reid, what happened in the hospital?" Emily asked as she took as seat next to Reid. Reid closed his eyes and pinched his nose.

"I woke up in a room, they restrained me to the bed. I tried to call for help but they stopped me from calling out. They kept telling me that everything was going to be okay and it would be fine once they sent me to sleep. I closed my eyes and felt pressure in my head. Everything went loud for a moment and when I opened my eyes everyone was the floor and the room looked like a bomb had gone off. I ran out of the room and came here" Reid said quickly before he let out a small whine.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked as she began to rub his back to try and help him.

"My head hurts. I can-" Reid moaned before he stopped talking.

He wanted to tell them what was happening in his head but they would just think he was crazy. It hurt so much though, all the voices going through his mind were like knives. He wanted to sleep but he was afraid of waking up and being attacked again.

"Reid, what were you going to say? You can tell us, it's alright" Emily soothed. Reid looked up at her and saw her eyes. Her eyes looked so kind at that moment.

"They all hurt so much. They all sound different. I can hear voices and they hurt. I'm-I'm not crazy, I can even here you two" Reid almost whispered before holding his head again.

"Reid. What do you mean you can hear voices? Are they telling you to do things?" Rossi said. Reid didn't miss the worry in Rossi's voice.

Why did he tell them?

"No...I mean I can hear lots of voices. I think I can hear thoughts. Ever since the UNSUB injected me with that substance my head has felt like it is on fire. Emily was just thinking about my brain scan and whether she should put the gun away in the box. Rossi you think I may have had a mental break" Reid explained to them, he just wanted to try and tell someone what was happening to him.

Reid felt another stab of pain and yelped slightly. Reid slumped into Emily and she cradled him in her arms for a moment.

Emily looked over to Rossi, something about the way Rossi looked at her told her that what Reid had said was true. Part of her was telling herself that Reid couldn't possibly hear thoughts. It was impossible to do that. The part of her that cared for Reid told her to believe him. Emily was thoughtless for a moment before she remembered what had happened at the hospital. She had felt pain and saw Reid and her apartment in her head. She had seen the room's devastation before she had even entered it.

"Reid?" Emily asked, she wanted to talk to him about the hospital. She recieved no answer and looked down at Reid.

Reid had fallen asleep in her arms. Emily smoothed his hair slightly before she looked over to Rossi for help.

"Can you help me take him to the bedroom? He looks like death, what did they do him?" Emily sighed as she took one side of Reid while Rossi took the other. They both lifted him and were shocked at how light he was.

"He needs to eat more" Rossi observed.

"He needs life to give him a break" Emily said sadly before lifted up the cover and laid Reid on the bed. She tucked him in and made sure he was comfortable. He looked so innocent as he was in the bed. Emily just wanted to protect him from the world but she knew Reid would hate being coddled.

"What do you think?" Emily asked Rossi, she wanted to know his thoughts.

"I think that for the moment we should just focus on helping Reid. He was right about what I was thinking though but its not possible for him to be able to do what he said. I'm going to head back to the BAU and get the team on tracking the son of a bitch who attacked Reid the first time and the ones from the hospital. Are you going to be okay looking after him?" Rossi replied before letting out a little sigh.

He agreed with Emily though. Reid needed a break for once.

"I'll be fine, I'll call if anything happens. Go get the bastard who hurt him" Emily told him, her last few words sounding full of anger.

** So what did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry about not updating sooner! I had a major writer's block with this and I have been a bit busy with my hangman trilogy. I am really sorry again.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A few hours later**

Emily looked down on Reid's sleeping form, she was disturbed at how restless Reid was as he slept. His head whipped side to side every now and then he mumbled in his sleep. Emily placed the sandwhich she had made for Reid on the night stand before she took her place on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Reid, I need you to wake up and eat something," Emily said as she shook Reid's shoulder. Reid stirred and finally opened his eyes to look at Emily. It hurt Emily to see him looking so tired and pale. She hated that this had happened to him. It had pained her and the team when Reid had slipped into a coma, it had been the worst three weeks for all of them. They had been told that Reid could wake up or he could stay in a coma. They refused to accept that Reid would never wake up back in the hospital.

"I'mmm not hungry," Reid mumbled, Emily watched as Reid began to fall asleep. She tapped his cheek a few times to keep him awake. Reid whined a bit before he finally gave into Emily's demand to be awake. Emily leaned forward and helped Reid sit up. Reid knew that fighting against Emily's help would do him no good.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked Reid. Reid gave her a weak smile, he decided he was going to tell the truth, Emily was a profiler and she would see right through his lies.

"I don't feel good, I feel weak and I have a headache that won't go away. I feel hot as well," Reid told her before he pushed the covers of himself. Emily felt Reid's forehead and noticed that his temperature was a little high. She didn't like that Reid had a fever and one she knew was high.

"I'm going to go and get a thermometer, I want you to take this sandwhich and eat it or as much as you can. I'll get some water as well," Emily smiled at him before she handed him the sandwhich and left the room.

Reid looked at the sandwhich, his entire body was telling him not to take a single bite but he knew he needed to eat, the only thing that filled his stomach was some jello. Reid took a bite out of his sandwhich and chewed it slowly, he swallowed and fought his gag reflex. He took another bite and swallowed it again. He was about to take a third bite before he heard a smashing sound from the kitchen.

"Emily?" Reid shouted as loud as he could. Reid waited a few moment for a response and became scared when he didn't hear anything. Reid was about to get out of bed when he heard heavy footsteps approach the bedroom, his heart dropped with fear as he saw Adrian walk into the room.

"Hello there guinea pig, it seems that you have had quite a time since our last meeting," Adrian smirked at Reid. Reid tried to get off the bed but Adrian rushed over to the him and placed his hand on his cheek. Reid gasped as his entire body stilled, he felt every fibre of himself become paralyzed as Adrian kept his hand on Reid's cheek. Reid watched as Adrian picked Reid up and laid him back down on the bed. Adrian disappeared from Reid's view for a few seconds causing Reid to scream with panic in his own mind.

Adrian reappeared into Reid's vision, he brought a needle up for Reid to see.

"I must say that you are a very special person Spencer Reid. You lasted longer than the other subjects and you even managed to attract the attention of the others. You should consider yourself lucky that I found you before they did. I want to help you flourish and bring you to your fullest potential. They want to kill you, they were going to put you to sleep. They were gonna put you down like a dog."

Reid couldn't react to the news that he should have died back at the hospital. There was only a few questions rattling around his mind at that moment. Where was Emily? Was she hurt? Why was this man making his life a living hell?

"This needle is the second injection, you should have recieved it hours ago but you had to fight me when I tried to take you. I will warn you that this is going to be a very painful experience for you. Your body is going to change in the most wonderful ways. I hope you survive, I don't think I'll find another specimen like you," Adrian said before he placed the needle in Reid's skin and injected the substance.

It was hot, the substance was too hot.

Reid wanted to scream as the vicious fire ran through his veins. It was different to the first injection, the first injection was cold and had made everything in his body slow down to almost mimic death. This injection made his heart beat a mile a minute. His heart raced so fast that Reid thought it was going to burst from his chest.

"I wonder what you will become," Adrian grinned like a cheshire cat.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter, sorry for delay**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid opened his eyes to find himself in a white room, he looked to the side and found that the walls were padded. It was then Reid realised that he was in a straight jacket. Reid pushed against the jacket but found it was done too tightly for him to try and get out of it. Reid felt his heart pound as he looked around the room. This was his worst nightmare, this was the one place that he didn't want to be, the one place he feared he would end up. The door opened causing Reid to look up, he tried to scuttle back when Adrian walk through the door.

"Hello Dr Reid, how are you feeling today? Do you feel better today?" Adrian smiled at him causing Reid to shiver uncomfortably under the stare. Reid had to admit to himself though that his head no longer hurt him and he didn't feel in any pain.

"What did you do to me?" Reid asked carefully.

"I turned you into the future. Everyone though I was wrong and that it couldn't be done but I've done it with you. You survived both injections. Everything is possible now," Adrian said happily before walking over to one of the padded walls and sitting down against it.

"You didn't answer my question, what did you do to me? Why the hell am I here?" Reid screamed at the man in anger. Adrian sighed before he began to talk.

"I used to be a respected man, my research was going to change the world. Do you know what it did instead? It sat in a box because the goverment was afraid of it, they were afraid that it could be used as a weapon. I decided then that I was going to ignore them, I continued my research on myself and it worked. My serums changed me, they enhanced my mind and gave me abilities that people only ever dream of having. The goverment found out and came after me, the men in the hospital that attacked you were part of a team tasked with bringing me in. They were going to kill you to hide evidence of my serum," Adrian explained before pointing at Reid.

"You are my prize, you are the only person aside from me that has survived both injections. I have another test subject to try but I still need to run a few more tests to see if she is compatible. Dr Reid, you are a man of knowledge and science. Can't you see why I did this? I did this to save the human race, to improve them."

"You haven't improved anyone. You've killed a lot of people and you call that saving them. You turned me into a freak, you ruined my entire life," Reid yelled before a thought hit his mind. Who was the other test subject? He remembered the apartment and...Emily

"Who is the other test subject?" Reid asked urgently.

"I have to try it, she seems like a perfect female candidate. Your friend from the apartment, Emily Prentiss is the next test subject. I have tweaked the serum slightly but I'm certain it will work. We won't be alone anymore then," Adrian laughed almost manically.

Reid looked at the man and wondered how long the man had been on the run, how long he had been alone. This man was crazy and Reid knew that he had to get Emily and himself away from Adrian soon, he had to save Emily.

"Leave her alone, I'll do anything you want but just don't inject her with anything. I'll stay with you and do whatever you want just don't hurt her," Reid begged.

"I can't do that Dr Reid, I looked into her mind. She has the strength to withstand the pain just like you did, she has so much potential."

"I'll kill you if you hurt her," Reid screamed at the man, the lights flicker's and Adrian smiled.

"Your new abilities seem to be triggered when you get emotional, interesting. Don't try and do anything heroic with your new abilities I placed a surpressor that will surpress your abilities till I say so. I have work to do, see you soon Dr Reid," Adrian smiled before leaving Reid alone in the room. Reid struggled against the white jacket.

"Leave her alone!"

**Emily**

Emily awoke to find herself strapped down to the table, her head being kept still with a strap across her forehead. Emily struggled against the straps, all her thoughts on Reid. Where was he? Was he okay?

"You can't escape," a voice said as the door opened to reveal Adrian with a small needle.

"Where is Reid? If you've hurt him I will end you," Emily said angrily.

"Dr Reid is fine, he is being a good little lab rat. Now, it's your turn to become the lab rat."

Emily felt a surge of relief at the mention of Reid being alive.

"What do you want?"

"I want to change everything you are, I want to make you into the future. You can join Dr Reid in that future."

Adrian walked over to Emily and rolled up her sleeve. He slipped the needle into her arm and injected the substance.

"I hope you survive, Dr Reid won't be too happy if you don't. I think he cares for you in a special way. Enjoy," Adrian smiled before taking the needle out.

Emily gasped as she felt her entire body almost freeze as she felt the injection in her veins, she struggled to control her breathing before the darkness took over.

** Please review**


End file.
